Samuel Gulliver
Samuel Burton Gulliver is 2015-introduced and all-around character. Sam is the descendant of Lemuel Gulliver, the protagonist of Travels Into Several Remote Nations Of The World In Four Parts, aka Gulliver's Travels. A Roybel supporter of both alliances' arguments, he wishes to at least follow a plan with rights to create deviation, which of course within safety of himself and other fellow fairy tales around him. Character Personality Sam prefers to stand in the middle of conflicts, not fully supporting or detesting either sides. He would analyze what is right and what's wrong with both arguments to help finalize on the best mutual decision. However, he could still lean towards supporting a personally favored side, often not being fully aware of it. As a man of big ideas, Sam tends to ramble a lot as he's full of thought and too eager to share anything he has to say, so leads to frequent monologues mid-conversation. Sam likes to explain his findings but can often over-elaborate them, which can cause confusion rather than clarification. He is tolerant of many problems but this causes him to occassionally say weird things, which makes him very embarrassed because he’s worried that he’d weird out the listener. This enthusiasm to inform makes him bad at keeping secrets. It's safer for the secrets of friends or people whom has an importance to him to be kept as respect and honor prevents him from spilling the beans but the same can't be said for his own, as many facts he hides of himself are actually those he does want to spit out. The reason why he doesn't is because he's worried they won't be accepted as they are contrary to the norm and some might get him into serious trouble. (Speaking of one-man-against-the-world kind of stuff) Others are just too awkward for him to admit. Sam is honest, for he believes that facts can never truly be hidden and that most of the time it’s best the right things have to be known. Even if some facts are a bit harsh, it’s the truth that people can learn from. However, he knows that sometimes a sweet lie is better than the bitter truth. Some information if too important or personal, such as a patient’s dire condition for example, may have terrible consequences if revealed, so Sam tries to weigh the benefits and disadvantages before saying anything. When speaking, Sam likes to use words according to their purposes. Because he likes to be as polite as possible in most circumstances, expect frequent use of formal words and phrases. Sam enjoys wordplay, often as euphimisms whenever he discusses sensitive topics or simply for fun. However, it wouldn't be too surprising for this bookworm to bite back with some nasty curse words when challenged. After all, that's one effective way of dealing with ye scurvy sea dogs! He can be a bit of a nitpicker but has the best of intentions doing so, usually when it comes to health concerns. He wants to point out even the smallest of flaws so one would know what has been holding them back from their full potential. Sam values love and trust within a relationship. He is caring and supportive of his nearest and dearest and would do his best to repay what they've done for him. He is loyal and always has all hands on deck. Sam doesn't want to burden anyone so prefers to do any work required himself, if not also providing aid for others whenever he can. This is also because he doesn't always trust putting his work into someone else's hands, as he thinks that only the person whose job belongs to is usually the best to do it. Sam does believe in second chances and more, so he never backs down from a challenge. He'll do anything again until the job's done, no matter the cost but of course within righteousness. He believes the same for others but can still think some people are just hopeless when there's no obvious way to help them. Interests and Hobbies Sam enjoys a variety of activities, requiring different expertise. He likes making clothes and items for himself and others, such as hand-knitted scarves, sweaters, vests, and of course socks of many types, so it's easy to see him running around with dorky patterned socks of his own creation. He fancies needlework, too and that is clearly displayed in his vast array of embroidered pillow covers, squares on his quilted blankets, plus some wigs. This wig making interest started when he first wore the periwig that came with his legacy day costume. Having forgotten to boil it, his head was infested with louse that took him a week to fully get rid of them. He decided to make a subtitute for it with synthetic fibers. Given his existing embroidery skills, Sam tried to learn the trade and became quite fond of it. Now, he sometimes makes items for the school’s theatre troop for their costumes as well as the Charming Charity Club to donate to local hospitals. As a little kid, Sam was taught how to play the piano and it’s a sure fire way for him relax after a hard day. Not only does he loves to tune in to classical music but he has also expanded his range to include modern jazz and musicals, which can often be heard from the small piano on his side of the dorm. Sam is a bookworm who enjoys a variety of genres and greatly admires the work of many authors. He likes to personally testify the facts he reads, especially since his favorite category is science. This explains why he can often be seen crouching down observing a specimen as displayed in the book he has brought. What he seeks is how accurate is the information and wether or not that can be more specified, so he does his own research on any topic of interest, collecting samples and data of his own, all recorded in little water-resistant notes. A headstrong adventurer, Sam secretly treks into uncharted territory like the Dark and Enchanted Forests in search of the answers to the many mysteries of life. Sam also does fencing and owns a scimitar which he brings on his little forest walks. Appearance Samuel is a mesomorph who is normal in height (5'9.5") and weight (145 lbs). He has wavy black hair and blue eyes, his skin is tanned with subtle freckles all over. Portrayers Augustus Prew is a perfect match for Sam in both voice and face claim. His experience in a variety of roles and natural "sass" just lands it. The only thing that would need changing is his eye color, as he has brown while Sam has blue, which contact lenses should do the trick. Fairy tale – Gulliver's Travels How the Story Goes Main article:Gulliver's Travels (Read this detailed summary if you want to quickly grasp the main idea of the whole story. Viewer discretion is advised.) How does Samuel come into it? As of tradition, the youngest child of each generation (amongst the three children that each Gulliver would have) would be chosen as the heir. The previous Gulliver (named Lemnus) knew that if he followed that tradition, he may not be able to properly provide for his children. Therefore, he chose to only have one child and to make sure he could spend the most time with the kid without waiting too long (which could put both his wife and child in danger). And so, just as soon as he came back from his travels, a five-year old Sam was waiting for him, according to both his own plans and his story, as the youngest child has always been concieved one year into the events of the final book of the series. Parallels and Contrasts * Has an obviously flowery way of talking, just like the writing style of the books. * Is an idiot at Japanese terms, like how Lemuel never bothered to learn Japanese while he was in Japan. * Occassionally uses macaronic context but can often be bad with it. Referencing Lem's wide knowledge of languages and him trying to act smarter than he really is. * Acts a bit mad and is a nit picky. Lem pretty much loses in mind at the end of the novel and wants certain things to be done (such as the closest his wife and children could only sit near him is on the other side of the table). * He could question almost anything, much like his ancestor. * Sam often ends up in situations where context changes everything. (Hello, everything big is horrifying and Yahoos are icky.) * Many of Sam's beliefs either parallel or contrast those of his ancestor. * His interests coincidentally match the occupations of the original Gulliver's children, as he mentioned his daughter Betty's skill in needlework and his son was said to attend grammar school . Relationships Family About his family, Sam has two elderly parents, one of which (his father, Lemnus) he spent the first five years of his life without. They have retired from their jobs, so cannot properly provide for him finacially. This role has been passed onto his cousins from his mother’s side of the family, who now own the hosiery business that once belonged to the original Gulliver’s father-in-law, Edmund Burton. His parents taught him the many skills and morals that makes him what he is today. Mom with sewing, knitting and a bit of poetry, vesting in him patience and perseverance; dad with defense, science and philosophy, as well as bravery and determination. Ever since he attended Ever After High, Sam had moved to his cousins’ and began working at their little sock shop to cover his student loan as well as help out his family. There he is colleagues with Edna, his niece who has recently been admitted to the school as the next Edmund Burton. They are far apart in a generation gap but have a very close age gap of only a couple years (Sam is 17, Edna is 15). Their bond is full of hugs, in addition to how they are often seen together after school, which is why they are mistakenly percieved as a secret couple. Sam and Edna have yet to realize this. Friends Sam spent his childhood in his father’s home somewhere in Nottingham, quite near to the place where the Merry men lived. Of course this meant he would cross paths with Sparrow Hood himself and they were decent friends back then but their relationship never really made it too far out of the acquaintance stage before they went their different ways. They used to play tunes together and speak of fools and kings and how they would help make the world a better place. Sam has been able to make some friends in school given some pretty special circumstances. He rooms with a Charming but much to his surprise was a modest lad with a simple life, which he appreciates. Brawny wasn't the most outstanding Prince but wasn't too pampered, which made it easier for him to be one with the people and easier for Sam to approach for them to start a friendship. A strange encounter in the Dark Forest helped him to befriend some peculiar kids. Sam appreciates Scythe Sasin for his noble heart and commendable efforts to support others but the same cannot be said for the "wee devil" (as Sam calls Shikama) the mysterious boy has bonded with. How much Sam likes the man is how much he hates his demon with its malicious plans and how it keeps on finding ways to take over the mind of its vessel. Then there's his two closest friends, the wild coyote Calli Latrans and the shy little sweetheart Quinn Schauer. He respects them as individuals: Calli with her independence, sass spruced up with a bit of humor; Quinn with her attentiveness and bravery stemming from her caring nature. All that makes them shine no matter how Calli's seemingly inconsiderate attitude and Quinn's shyness may shroud their true qualities. What makes it even better is the deeper affections they have for one another, their qualities complimenting each other, which is a grand sight to him. Enemies Blondie Lockes Very few people get on Sam’s nerves and stay there for long, but there are some individuals he can’t stand. The celebrated candid reporter of the school Blondie Lockes has made it on his blacklist. He may respect her role as an informant, providing the students with up to date details but he greatly dislikes her less serious logs. He thinks she is exploiting her duty to feed the minds of the masses with one-sided ideas of a problem and how she is unable to properly prove her arguments for some problems (like when Tiny danced in the school auditorium, which was not of his size, therefore cannot truly reinforce that giants can’t dance) which further reduces the reliability, yet people still listen to her. Simply put, Sam hates Blondie as an influential liar. He has made a few formal comments below her videos expressing his concerns but most came with no response from Blondie herself, just negative ones from her more negative supporters. Daring Charming He despises Daring Charming, not only because his eyes were fried once by the prince’s freshly bleached teeth but also because Sam doesn't think he deserves all he’s got. He sees Daring as a spoiled brat, corrupted by all his wealth and attention, therefore is a burden to what ever kingdom gets him as King. What disgusts Sam even more is the Charming boy’s ladykiller status, of how he whisks all the ladies he comes across. There’s many admirers, so many that they become merely status symbols for the prince. And that is against Sam’s personal idea of love, which needs trust, but how can you trust a lover with that many maidens behind your back? Sam views Daring as the embodiment the worst of the higher class. Still, the former has yet to directly confront the latter and only muttered some ambigous phrases like: “Have all you want, just don’t let it kill you.” Professor Rumpelstiltskin Mister Rumpelstiltskin is one of Sam's least favorite teachers. Even though he has no personal problems with Rumpel's demands and difficult hexams, Sam isn't entirely sure all the students are able to keep up with that pace. He knows that high standards force them to work harder, as a result will help them improve but if the professor's main goal is to get him some labourers, that just doesn't cut it for Sam. Because of his unquenchable thirst for justice, Sam easily ends up doing the dirty work, but not for nothing. As a matter of fact, he often gets the job done so quickly and so well that even Rumpel reluctantly rewarded him with some of the gold thread he spun as to keep his mouth shut, all of which would be brought to his cousins' for their use. Sam isn't keeping Rumpelstiltskin's secret for such material gain, though. He actually pities the professor and wouldn't want Rumpel to lose his job. Pet Sam owns a white-bellied sea eagle named Salvador, meaning savior, referencing the eagle that shalt carry him in his travel box in his destiny. Sam often spends his weekends hawking with the bird and teaching him new tricks. When Sam was little, he helped his father raise two houyhnhnms, supposingly nicknamed Quicksilver and Chestnut, both of which were rescued from local stables that were on the brink of closing due to budget cuts. They served as his guides for the Houyhnhnm language. Romance Sam identifies as panromantic, because he believes it's the love that matters. Still he is heteronormative and has a preference for women due to social and biological norms. He is asexual, however, because he knows there is a lot of responsibility when it comes to settling down therefore is very serious about this matter. He would never get between people's current relationshsips, at least those within his knowledge because that would be mean to all parties involved. It's not entirely a bad idea but it's not reccommended one asks him about the social acceptance of his choices, rather because it will likely end up as an extremely complicated talk about pendulums, puzzle pieces and glue, representing psychological and physical concepts. Outfits Sam usually dresses quite simply, in simple suits and (possibly ugly and dorky) sweaters. Most of his stuff come from thrift-shops moreorless but given he has skills to make some items by himself so expect some more elaborate clothing for special occasions. Trivia *He does believe that anything can be magical, but disagrees using magic in place of a logical explanation. *His birthday (June 20th) is on the same date as when the original Gulliver started his journey to Brodingnag. So two aniversaries in one. (XD) That also means he's a Gemini. *Sam's favorite food is sandwiches, which is the same thing the original Gulliver had during his time with the Houyhnhnms. *Sam is a big fan of many scientists old and new, and enjoys watching science channels and reading science journals. *Sam's diary is actually a big scrapbook filled with sticky notes, taped pages and plastic bags and has cutout holes for viles holding samples. He keeps it under his bed but after the events of Way Too Wonderland, Sam has begun to reveal it to the public. *When Sam does the "screws lose" expression, instead of just twirling his finger once, he does it six times on six certain locations on his head (two on the front, two at the back and two above his ears) as reference to the fiducials used in Deep Brain Stimulation Surgery. *Sam can understand several foreign languages. He is fluent in German and Dutch, in both speaking and writting. He can read Latin and his Portugese is only limited to basic comprehension. He's still an idiot at Japanese terms used by many people nowadays. He also has great command of the languages of Liliput, Brobdingnag, Laputa and Houyhnhnm land, but this is limited to verbal speech. * Sam doesn't mind doing chores for Rumpelstiltskin at all, due to the fact spinning and mucking the stables are once chores his mother used to make him do (though he was only spinning wool because he asked for it!). * He is a clerk of the menswear and medical section of his cousins' hosiery shop and is one of the few guys who work there besides his cousin Maurice who's boss, the security guard and a few delivery guys and other clerks. Character's themes *Nature Boy by Nat King Cole. * An instrumental theme that fits him is Settled In Clay by Mike Vass. The calm melody transitions to a powerful rhythym near the end, suiting both the calm and bold side of his personailty. *Try Eveything by Shakira. *Campus by Bastille. *Not While I'm Around from the Sweeney Todd Musical Quotes Mirror_blog Tba Class Schedule #Geografairy with Professor Jack B Nimble. #Muse-ic with Professor Pied Piper. #Science and Sorcery with Professor Rumpelstiltskin. #Hero Training with Professor King Charming. #Crownculus with Madame Maid Marian. #Creative Writing with Professor Jack B Nimble. #Extra Period: Kingdom Management with Mrs, Her Majesty, The White Queen. (Quite a mouthful to swallow) Notes *This is the first OC his owner Thea (Or Sola as previously known) has made ever since her ultra long absence on the wikis. He is also a very old concept, only to be first materialized in the AEAH universe before extra work done here. *Sam is currently Sola's most thought out OC. *Sam's hypothesis is based on one of Sola's own headcanons, in which the Queens follow the Grimm brother's variation of Snow White. * The curse words that Sam has been shown to use in RPs were specifically chosen as references to some events and elements in his story. Gallery Samclear.PNG|Basic (update later) SamuelGulliverFanArt.PNG|By rudino.raagas Awkward.png|Him and Calli dancing, based on the Regan's strange dream about the two. AdvisedTrickery2.png|Advised Trickery, a devious queen of fools and her gullible fool See also His opinions on anything you could possibly throw at him, whether figuretively or literally. Some melodies that seem quite fitting for the lad. Category:Characters Category:LGBTA+ Category:Males Category:Solarius Balasar's OCs Category:Characters from novels Category:Gulliver's Travels Category:Roybels Category:Protagonists Category:Ever After High Category:Commoners Category:Ace af Category:Panromantic Category:Asexual Category:Characters of the Month Category:Ship of the Month